


Bufy Bartending At A Darkened Club For Spyk's Birthday Party After Angle Resurrected Spyke With His Resurrecting Vampire Cock

by halfeatensock



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bartending in the Dark, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatensock/pseuds/halfeatensock





	Bufy Bartending At A Darkened Club For Spyk's Birthday Party After Angle Resurrected Spyke With His Resurrecting Vampire Cock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).




End file.
